Movie Theather Funnies
by Miyano Ran
Summary: This is plain humor! Conan and Haibara with a couple of friends are watching a horror film until everyone moans for food! Conan bought food for them and what will happen when he get back? Real interesting, I promise! A new character from DC appears!RXR


Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Detective Conan. Goshou Aoyama owns it, not me. I wish I own Detective Conan when I grow up, when Goshou Aoyama retires, I'll go to Japan and take his place and continue the story!! Well, at least I wish that I could! I love Detective Conan!!

**Movie Theater Funnies**

Fiction Rating: K

A/N: Hello! This is Miyano Ran! Please, no hurting reviews, NO FLAMES. I DON'T LIKE FLAMES. Please, even though my story stinks, please point it out to me in a NONE HURTING way!! But give your criticisms in a good way. I also need criticism!! Please criticize me! Please read, enjoy, and then review. Don't forget to review, onegai!! Please read my other fanfics of Detective Conan, too, kay?

Status: Complete

Genre: Humor

One- shot

Ran, Conan, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ai, Professor Agasa, Sonoko, Saguru, Kazuha and Heiji were all watching a horror film in the movie theater as they all munch in their popcorn, chips and chocolates. They were all enjoying the movie while sipping on their drinks when………

Everyone except Ai suddenly started complaining at Conan.

"Conan- kun, I think we are running out of popcorn!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yeah! We are lacking chips, too! Our drinks are almost finished and the movie's still far from ending!!" Genta added.

"Hey! Is it my fault that you all eat faster than the movie itself? All of you love to eat so much! I think all of you are concentrating and enjoying eating more than watching the movie! Jeez!"

Conan exclaimed to the noisy group angrily while frowning, crossing his arms on his chest.

Only Ai and Conan didn't care about the lost of food. All they cared about was the movie. They didn't want to eat. They wanted to continue watching the movie but then they couldn't because their voices disturbed their watching mood. But, then, their friends only cared about the food, they didn't even watch the movie anymore when all the food was eaten already.

Ai was enjoying the movie. But, then, her friends were fighting and shouting over chips! They were all so noisy! It was disrupting her peace and quiet. She could hear 'I'm hungry.' moans from her left to her right. She was very annoyed. She can't even understand what the character in the movie is saying anymore because they are all so noisy!!

Ai couldn't take this noise and mayhem anymore. She tried ignoring them. She closed her ears, but, then, she couldn't watch the movie with all this madness. She finally shouted. (Of course not too loud for everyone in the cinema to hear, but, it was sure loud enough for THEM to hear!!)

"Would you all just shut up!! I'm watching a movie here!!"

Agasa Hakase groaned.

"But…Ai- kun, we can't enjoy the movie without orange juice!!"

Saguru complained.

"Yeah! I agree with the old man!! I'm still hungry!! I still want popcorn!!"

Everyone moaned.

"WE WANT FOOD!! WE WANT FOOD!! FOOD!! FOOD!! FOOD!"

"Taku!" Haibara murmured angrily under her breath. She sighed.

She called Conan's attention.

"Hey, Kudo."

"Yeah? What? I'm trying to enjoy a movie here but all of them are insane! All they care about is food!"

Conan sighed, annoyed.

"Kudo. I'm really starting to like this movie, but, then, they are disrupting my inner peace!!"

Haibara groaned.

"Yeah! I know that! That's how I feel, too!" Conan moaned. He frowned.

"There is only one way to stop this craziness over food!" Haibara said.

"Which would be?" Asked Conan when he raised an eye brow. "Hmmmm?"

"You need to go out there and buy these people some food, okay?" She suggested.

"But…But…I'll miss the movie!" Conan complained.

"You can't even enjoy watching right now because they are so noisy! Just go out for a while and buy some food fast and let them munch on them again and we can sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the movie! It's either you go or I go, but, I want to see some of the movie, too!"

"Please?" Haibara begged.

"Fine." Conan sighed.

"Thanks!" Haibara smiled while tapping him on the shoulder.

"What are friends for? You have really become a very close friend to me." Conan smiled.

"Yeah, you're a good friend of mine, too." She smiled. "So…get out there and buy, okay?"

"No thanks for me, huh?" Conan asked sarcastically. He grinned.

"Whatever." Haibara grinned back. She said with a tone of sarcasm. "Thanks! Happy??"

"Much happier." He replied even more sarcastically.

"Shhh…" Haibara expressed. "This is a good part of the horror movie, now shut up."

Conan sighed a bit. "So, I'll go buy the junk food now?" Conan asked while pouting.

"Okay. Hurry." Ai smiled slightly while watching the movie, shaking her hand, waving him out.

While everyone was complaining, Conan called everyone's attention.

"Ahem!" He coughed.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in the middle of their hungry argument.

"I'm gonna buy us some chips, my treat?" Conan said to them.

"Thanks Conan- kun!! We are starving!" Ran thanked.

"Oh, and, don't forget the drinks!" Heiji winked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fine! Whatever!" Conan ignored them and started walking his way out of the cinema.

"Oh, good. There are not much people." Conan said gladly.

Conan started lining up. He finally reached the counter after a high school kid with his girlfriend had finished buying their food. The couple was also entering the horror film movie theater.

"What will you have, sir?" The kind counter girl asked.

"Umm……I'll have three servings of popcorn, eleven orange juices, ten bags of chips, five boxes of chocolates and eleven ice creams, please." Conan answered, a little embarrassed of the many food that he had just ordered.

"Oh my! That's a lot! Can you really finish that, kid?"

The counter girl asked.

"You don't look fat. Do you really eat a lot?"

Conan at this moment felt hyper shameful for ordering so much. Redness crept on his little pale cheeks.

"Oh, of course not! I have ten of my friends waiting inside. They are the ones who will eat them, not me. I don't even like eating, you see." Conan said while grinning.

"Oh, good little boy! You are running an errand of buying all these for your friends! How sweet of you!" The counter girl purred while tapping him on the head gently.

Conan grinned.

"How much will all of that cost, kind lady?" He asked cutely.

"That will be 3400 yen." She smiled.

"Oh, gosh! That's expensive!"

Conan thought to himself. He frowned.

"Haibara better pay me 1700 yen later or else she's dead! I only have 3500 yen for heaven's sake!"

He got his wallet and took 3500 yen. He gave it to the lady.

"Here." Conan smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She took a 100 yen change. She reached 100 yen to him.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Thanks." He said while receiving the 100 yen and putting it in his wallet.

"Here you go." The kind lady said while reaching out loads and loads of food.

"Domo." Conan thanked.

"Ie! Ie!" The kind lady humbly expressed.

Conan carried the loads of food carefully and walked all the way inside the dark cinema.

A naughty high school boy from Ekota High School saw him having a hard time carrying all those stuff. He naughtily grinned.

The cinema inside was very dark. He couldn't see anything. He almost reached his seat when…

"Shop till you drop!! Drop!! Hahaha!!" The naughty high school kid laughed.

While Conan was walking……………………

The naughty high school kid called.

"Aoko- chan, can I have your iced tea and ice cream, please?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled while concentrating on the horror movie.

"Have a good dip, tantei. The real fun is about to begin." He smirked.

He cheekily poured the iced tea and some scoops of ice cream on the floor.

Conan was very careful. He noticed the spilled iced tea and scoops of ice cream on the floor. He carefully walked on the side of the aisle to avoid from tripping on the spilled ice cream and iced tea. But then……………………

"AHHHHHHH!!" Everyone in the movie theater screamed.

The monster ate the head of the girl alive in the horror film. Naturally, all of the audience shouted and they got scared of the movie, of course. And besides, it IS a HORROR movie! It is supposed to be scary!! Even Haibara screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the ant turn into a vampire and swallowed the elephant whole!! It was a super scary movie indeed that it scared the souls out of people.

But then, Conan was concentrating not to fall on the floor with the iced tea and ice cream that he didn't see the movie. Problem is………

When he heard the whole audience shout, he thought that there was a murder. And so, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't look at the floor anymore. He didn't know that it was just the movie that frightened the people! He thought there was a murder case again in his hands.

Then……………………

Poingiaw!! Kaplok!! Kaput!!

Conan fell on the sweet trap of the naughty high school kid that looked a lot like Shinichi.

The high school kid laughed and laughed non- stop!

Everyone turned their eyes to Conan when they heard him groan.

Conan's whole body was wet with iced tea. His face was buried in scoops of vanilla ice cream. He felt very cold indeed.

"And for the final touch!" The naughty high school kid said cheekily.

He put a cherry on top of Conan's head and sprayed his whole body with whip cream. Then, he took his orange juice and threw it to poor little Conan. Of course, after all that, Conan yelled hysterically and cried.

"MY 3400 YEN!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Everyone just laughed.

"FOOD!!" Everyone shouted. "FREE FOOD!!"

A mob of people all ran towards Conan, licking of ice cream scoops on his head, grabbing the popcorn and chips that he held while he was pinned down on the floor by the crazy mob.

Haibara bent over near Conan. Conan thought that she would help him get up, but, all Haibara did was to eat the remaining chips beside him.

He was furious.

Yup!

He sure was.

He couldn't take this any second longer.

He can't believe that people are heartlessly stealing food from him, eating of ice cream on his forehead (talk about disgusting) and the worst part is that no one even helped him up. Yup, it was official, people ARE insane these days, he thought. They have no more sense of morality. All people wanted now are food. What kind of maniacs ARE they? Maybe the 'crazy over food' kind of maniac, he supposed.

He yelled.

"HAIBARA!! YOU BETTER PAY ME 1700 YEN LATER!!"

"Uh… oh." Haibara whispered to herself, scared of the consequences, like paying the bill.

Upon hearing that, Haibara ran out of the cinema entrance as swift as the breeze and escaped poor little Conan, still pinned down on the cold wet cinema floor.

The high school kid and his girlfriend left the cinema.

Conan swore that he heard that naughty high school kid laughing insanely.

Conan who still pinned down by the noisy mob muttered angrily while pouting.

"You think I don't know what you did? Oh, yeah! You'll pay, Kaito Kid!"

**End of Story**

A/N: Sorry if it is not that nice. Please review. You see, I have too much stories and my mission is to finish all of them. I promised myself that I will not create a new story unless all my stories are all done, but, I just can't resist making new ones, you know. I just can't help myself. New ideas are popping out of my head every minute. I have so many stored stories that I just wrote in my head, I really haven't written it down on paper yet, let alone typing it down in my computer. Anyway, at least this one is done for good! After eight months of this long overdue story, at least it's over. More than 40 stories to go! More power to me! Just so you know I'm not being a braggart here, alright. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Maybe someday I'll make a sequel for this, maybe even a prequel. Making a story is tough, trust me. But, it's both satisfying and fun, too. Well, at least that's how I look at things. Oh, and I think I am going to start a new story for the animes **Fate/stay night, Ginban Kaleidoscope, Paradise Kiss and Ranma ½** so please wait for it. Uh oh, this A/N is way too long again! Sorry! I just love expressing myself after writing a long tiring story. Anyway, goodbye readers!

Started: Wednesday May 23, 2007 12:40 am

Finished: Friday December 28, 2007 5:20 pm

Finalized: Wednesday April 2, 2008 10:50 am


End file.
